


Looking for an angel

by JustAnotherSamlicker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Christmas Fluff, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Florist Castiel, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherSamlicker/pseuds/JustAnotherSamlicker
Summary: When Sam needs to make a good impression, Dean is send out to get an angel for their Christmas tree.





	1. The angel

"I'm looking for an angel." Dean announced as he walked up to the counter of the closest florist to his home. The florist working there was standing with his back towards Dean arranging a bouquet on the working bench across from the counter. He seemed so engulfed in his work that Dean doubted if he even heard him, but the guy turned around just before Dean wanted to repeat the statement. Dean couldn't help the blush creeping up as the florist looked at him. The bright blue eyes caught him off guard somehow, but he blamed it on the intens way that guy looked him in the eyes.

"An angel?" He then asked, repeating the words slowly and deliberately, without subverting his eyes. Dean rubbed the back of his neck wondering if it was a weird request and trying to break the tension that seemed to build. "Uh, yeah... An angel, you know." He looked away with a nervous smile playing on his lips. "I mean you've got all this Christmas crap here so I figured you might have one. You know, one of those that you put on top of the tree." He clarified. He looked around to see if he could find one himself and realized why the seller had been unsure on how to help, there were angel decorations of pretty much every kind displayed around the small shop. When he caught his eyes again the intense stare turned into an understanding one  
"Oh, you mean a treetopper." The man behind the counter suggested, to which Dean nodded. "Yeah, a treetopper, I guess." He confirmed. The tension had completely disappeared and Dean wondered if he had imagined it all, based on one confused look.

"Well let's take a look." The man offered, getting out from behind the counter and walking over to a rack overstuffed with ornaments and other festive stuff. "What are you looking for? Something specific?" He inquired in that typical customer friendly voice almost every salesman put up. It annoyed Dean less than it usually did, probably because it made him feel less self conscious about how much he fumbled earlier, trying to describe a simple tree topper.   
Dean followed the man over to the rack and took a look at what they had to offer. "Not really, but my brother is home for Christmas and he insisted on getting an angel for the tree this year." He explained, rolling his eyes at how how Sammy was trying with the decorations this year.

The shopkeeper smiled fondly. "We always put a star on top of the tree at home now. It's supposed to help us find our way home for Christmas."   
Dean chuckled a little at how wholesome that sounded compared to their traditions. "We used to just put a santa hat on there. When we were little mom put it on there there, in case Santa needed a spare." Dean wondered why he was even telling the guy this, but the seller didn't seem to mind. He even smiled at the story before he handed Dean an angel.  
"What about this one?"   
Dean had to admit it was a good pick right away. It wasn't as frilly and fluffy as most of the ones they had. It was golden, With dark wings spread out at the back. It looked awesome on its own, but the little santa head it wore really made Dean grin. Sammy might not be the biggest fan, wanting to go more traditional stuff this year. But he was staying in Deans apartment, so if Dean wanted this badass angel, Sam would just have to deal with it. "That's actually pretty awesome." Dean replied as he took it from the other, a small smile playing on his lips as he touched his fingers.

He put the angel on the counter before the florist got behind it again. "So you must be pretty into that Christmas crap?" Dean noted with a grin as he looked around the shop again. It was decked out with Christmas decorations, plants covered with glitter or fake snow and twinkling Christmas lights. The florist nodded. "Oh I love it. The lights, the songs..." 

Now that it was mentioned Dean realized Christmas music had been playing in the background the whole time.  "I guess it fits the job, right?" Dean asked with a little wink. The smile the man shot back at him made Dean smile as well. 

"I've always loved it, but the flower shop makes it even more fun." The florist admitted. "In here I get to play around with all kind of seasonal decorations and flowers."  
"Do the kind of flowers you sell change around the holidays?" Dean asked surprised and actually vaguely interested in the answer.   
"Yeah, I mean everything kind of changes, and there are new trends every Christmas." The excited way the other looked as he talked talked about it almost made Dean enthusiastic as well.   
"But," the man continued. "I really like the classic Christmas bouquets. You know, just some amaryllises, pine and eucalyptus. Nothing special." He explained and Dean decided to nod in agreement, despite those words sounding like latin to him. 

"Sounds good." He answered, the words coming out softer then intended. The man handed him the angel. "Oh it is." He assured Dean with a little smirk. Dean payed him for the ornament and they wished each other a good night. When Dean stepped into his car he looked at the little shop again. He had been driving past it every workday for at least three years on his way to work and his way back home, but he never really noticed it. Now he felt like he should go in more often. It wouldn't hurt to get something nice for the apartment every now and again.

 

When he got back home, Sam was almost done decorating the tree. Dean smirked when he saw the effort Sam had obviously put in it. "Trying to impress someone?" He teased, knowing full well that Sam was in fact hoping to impress. His little brother rolled his eyes. "Shut up." Sam sighed, rolling his eyes. "I just want this place to look nice." 

Dean grinned as he looked around the small apartment. "You're going to need a hell of a lot more then a tree to do that." It was true, the apartment was far from impressing. Dean didn't mind living somewhere small and cheap and he didn't think Sam had ever minded either. This was their home even if it wasn't big or luxurious in the slightest. 

Sam sighed as he gave their place a once over as well, and Dean couldn't help being a little offended at the way Sam looked. He really seemed to think that this place Dean worked hard to pay for wasn't something to be proud of. That was either a new feeling, or something Dean hadn't picked up on before this Christmas break, but Dean was willing to bet it was the first. He even understood in a way why Sam felt like that, but that didn't make it any less painful to see the way Sammy looked at their home. 

He wanted to be angry, to tell his brother that if this place wasn't good enough, he should just go spend his Christmas without Dean, but he didn't. Partly to avoid a big dramatic fight in which he would have to admit to Sam why he cared that much about the way Sam saw his place, but also because he knew it wasn't Sam's fault that he felt like that. Not really. He was just nervous about everything that might go wrong or that might change his image. A crappy apartment might really down sell him, even if he himself still loved the place.

"Stop worrying." Dean told him, trying not to take it personal. "It might be small here, but don't rich people just call that cozy..." He asked, rolling his eyes at the idea of someone calling their place cozy. Before Sam had time to think about that or form an answer, Dean handed him the angel he had bought. Sam didn't comment on its less then traditional look, but just thanked Dean.  Dean could see how important this all was for Sam. Maybe he should show Sam that he knew this was a big deal. A small smile krept on his face as he decided to go back to that shop the next day after work and get something to 'cozy' the place up more.


	2. Amaryllis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is gonna be no real uploading scedual for this, I just hope it'll be finished around Christmas

The next day Dean drove past the flower shop on his way to work. He noticed the same man he had seen yesterday immediately. The shop had only just opened and they were still setting up the flower display outside. There was a red-headed girl helping him, seemingly telling something funny, since the guy smiled. Dean looked at the smile and reminded himself he really needed to go there on his way back. So he could get those amaryllises or whatever it was. That man seemed to like those things a lot, so Dean was sure they'd be fine to cheer Sammy up a bit.  
When he looked over again and his eyes met those of the other and Dean wondered if the man even recognized him. It was only a flash before he lost his gaze as his car took him past the shop and on his way to work. 

 On the way back Dean stopped by the shop again. He felt a bit nervous as he looked at it. He chalked it up on the fact that he had no idea what he was supposed to do. He considered taking flowers from the display outside, but figured that he might be better off asking for help, since he had set his mind on getting what ever it had been that the florist had described. 

Instead he decided to just go in and ask. This time he waited by the counter quietly, looking at the man that was working on something again, not wanting to disturb him. Even though he could only see his back, Dean knew it was the guy that had helped him yesterday. He had to be pretty focused, considering the fact that he seemed unaware that he was no longer alone. Dean looked him over again before deciding to announce his presence after all. "Hey." He said, making the other turn towards him instantly.   
"Oh sorry hello." He answered, a small blush painting his face. Dean held back a grin at how flustered the guy got for not noticing him before. "So, how did your brother like the angel?" He asked. Dean was somewhat surprised the other remembered him, but made sure not to show it. 

"He seemed to like it, thanks again."  
The other smiled at that. "Always happy to help." He assured him. Dean nodded as a grin spread on his face. "That's good news, cause I'm gonna need that help again. Yesterday you were talking about a bouquet with Amaryllises or something like that... I don't know what to expect, but it sounded pretty good." He noticed the other trying not to laugh at his pronunciation and gave him an apologetic look. Still the other didn't correct him, but instead nodded in understanding. 

"You want me to make you something like that?" He asked as he got out from behind the counter to grab some materials. "Anything else you want in that?" He asked. Dean looked at the flowers but shook his head. "Like I said, I know jack shit about this kind of stuff, but you go crazy man, just make something you'd like." He assured him.  The man glanced at him quickly before focusing back on the vases. "Is it for someone special?" He inquired as his hand fell on a red rose. 

Dean bit his lip. "Uhm..." He let out in though. The man looked at him again and Dean could see the way his expression had changed, just by the pause in Dean's answers. He figured the guy was losing his patience and Dean was holding him from his work like this.   
"Not really..." He finally settled on. The other man smiled, but it seemed less sincere then it had before.    
"Not sure if they're special yet?" The florist asked. Dean chuckled. "Oh no, that's not it. I'm just not sure if it should have a romantic thing to it. That's what you were asking right?"   
The man nodded, though Dean could see he was still confused.   
"It's just, my brother is making this big deal of decorating our place because this is the first time he's bringing his new boyfriend home. I thought I could help by adding to the decorations." He explained. "But maybe those roses you were reaching for are a bit on the nose. Besides, I don't know if I like the guy yet, so I might not want to encourage it." He joked, relieved the other smiled sincerely again.  The man matched his smile as he took the rose. "How about I put one in, and if it turns out you don't like him, you'll just take it out. Maybe he'll get the message." 

"That sounds like a plan." Dean told him a smirk spread across his face. The florist walked behind the counter to face the workbench again. "So I'm guessing I might see you again if your brother gets too nervous and needs more decorations?"  He asked and Dean could hear the smile in his voice.

"You just might." Dean assured him, still smiling. "No wonder you love Christmas, business must be booming this time of year. Even without my brothers weird way of over compensating."  
The other chuckled at that. "It is, I suppose. But it's more then that to me. People seem just a little more cheery around Christmas. And it's a family holiday so that nice as well. I've got four brothers and three sisters, so it's good that they are forced to come here at least once a year." 

"Sounds busy." Dean laughed as he imagined having seven siblings over each year. The florist smiled at him as he turned around, showing him the flowers. "Is this okay?" He asked as he showed him one of the most beautiful and overly Christmassy bouquet Dean could imagine. "Looks perfect." He told him truthfully. As the other rang up the piece Dean took another look around the shop. "So is this your own place?" He asked impressed. The man shook his head. "No, but I've worked here since I high school, so it feels like I do sometimes."   
"And you're here everyday?"   
"Yes, except mondays." The guy informed him, handing him the flowers. Dean nodded, unconsciously storing that information in the back of his mind.  "Guess I'll see you around then." He said before leaving and the man nodded. "Until next time!" He called after Dean, and Dean decided that next time should come sooner rather than later. 

 

When Dean got home Sam's eyes fell on the flowers he was holding at once. "Do you have a date?" was the first thing he asked as Dean walked through the door. Dean scoffed. "No. I just thought this would be nice to add to ll the other crap." He answered. Sam lifted his eyebrows. "You got me flowers?" He asked, crossing his arms. Dean sighed. "Yeah, cause I'm an awesome big brother." He just shot back as he put the bouquet in a vase they had gotten as a house warming present once. He could feel Sam's eyes on him, looking for an explanation. He ignored him completely, and instead asked if Gabriel had told Sam when he'd arrive. The topic was enough to shut Sam up as Dean saw the nerves in him building again.


	3. Christmas cars

The next day Dean stopped by the flowershop on his way to work. The man he had seen there for the past two days was outside again, setting up their plant display. He didn't seem to notice Dean at all. Instead the girl with red hair appeared in front of him.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" She asked as her eyes followed his. "Or are you here for Castiel?" 

He hadn't even noticed how much he had been staring at the guy. He found himself biting his lip before he answered. "Uh no... It's fine. I'm just looking for something nice to put in the workshop to make it a bit more seasonal." He explained, now putting an effort into looking anwhere but at the guy, Castiel apparently.   
When the girl started asking questions about what Dean was looking for exactly, he realized he had no idea what he was looking for. It had been a spur of the moment decision to stop at the shop and get Bobby some decorations. He didn't even know Bobby would like it if he brought something. He briefly considered telling the girl he'd be back when a by now familiar voice kept him in place.   
"I'll take it, Charlie." He assured the girl, who shrugged and walked towards the cart Castiel had been unloading. Dean didn't think about why Castiel insisted on helping, but appreciated the gesture non the less. He was thinking of a good way to casually tease the other about it, just to see how he'd react, but the florist cut him to it. 

"You're early today." He noted with an amused smile. Dean nodded, rubbing the back of his head again. "Yeah I figured I'd pick up something for work as well..." He said, putting an effort in sounding nonchalant. Castiel smiled. "So you're finally getting into the Christmas spirit?" He asked, making Dean smile as well. "I guess." He agreed. "I'm just not sure what my boss would be okay with." 

Castiel nodded as he looked Dean over slightly. "Where do you work?" He asked thoughtfully.

"It's for Singers salvage and repair yard. I'm a car-mechanic." They were about as far appart as two jobs could be. Where Dean spend all day with oil covered hands, surrounded by hard metal and engine sound, Castiel spend it with flowers in his hands, surrounded by sweet smells while smiling that smile of his at the happy costumers.   
Castiel didn't seem to think about those differences, but instead pulled the same excited face he had when he picked an angel for Dean.  "I know just the thing." He told him before he headed inside, waiting for Dean to follow. When Dean stepped into the shop the other was already holding a box of tiny ornaments. All small cars in red and gold. "Do you have a Christmas tree at work?" He asked but Dean shook his head. "Not a lot of space for something big like that." He admitted, once again reminding himself how ridiculous it was that he was here to get Bobby unwanted Christmas decorations. 

Castiel's eyes lit up again. "Right, then how about this little table top tree." He suggested as he handed Dean a box containing a fake 2 feet tall tree. "I know some people don't like the fake stuff, but with this, you don't have to water it and it won't make a mess." He explained. 

"Actually that's perfect!" Dean said happily. "I'll take it."   
Cas grinned as he bagged the stuff. "Should I say see tomorrow?" He asked with a chuckle as he handed Dean the bag. Dean tried to ignore t he blush he felt heating his cheeks. He just laughed and thanked him, warning him he just might at this rate. When he got back into his car, he looked over shaking his head.  He knew why he had gotten This would be absolutely perfect.

 

Bobby had given Dean a weird look at first when he walked in with the tiny tree, but Dean just smirked. "I thought I'd bring a little holiday spirit." He explained.  Bobby just kept his eyes on Dean in a look that Dean knew meant 'Bullshit' so Dean turned away to give the tree a place on the counter and hang the very fitting ornaments. He had to admit it looked well on there. A small smile crept on his face, but he made sure Bobby couldn't see. He didn't know what made him so happy about that decoration, but he didn't mind the feeling. When he got to work he found himself staring at it every time he walked past the counter. It just worked in the setting. He found himself thinking about going back to the shop after his shift to that the florist, but he decided that would be weird. Castiel had just done his job. Besides he was planning on swinging by there tomorrow before work to pick up some lights for the tree. It would be better to thank him then. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might add another update later today because I really want to get it finished before Christmas and I have to work a lot.


	4. Li

The next day when he drove past the shop the girl and Castiel were talking as they put the stock on the ground to display. When He got out of the car Castiel waved at him as soon as he saw him. Dean waved back, wondering what Castiel thought about the man that had never bought a single flower before and now came by every day for one thing or another, despite admitting he didn't even like Christmas decorations to begin with. 

"Morning again." Castiel greeted him. Dean smiled at him with his signature smirk. "Yeah yeah I know. I'm back." He laughed. "I just need some lights for that tree I bought yesterday."   
Cas nodded and rushed inside. Dean wanted to follow him like he had done the day before but Cas was back in no time. "There you go."   
"Great. What do I owe you?" He asked but Cas waved it off. "It's on the house." He assured Dean. Dean wasn't sure if it was the cold that made Castiel's cheeks red, but he decided not to dwell on it and just nod and thank the man. He wanted to say something else, but there was really no need to The other stayed quiet as well and Dean could feel the tension starting to grow. He broke the silence as he announced that he should be heading to work, to which Cas nodded silently. 

When he pulled out of the parking spot, looking back to find Castiel's eyes still on him, a thought hit him. Maybe Castiel was trying to get rid of him quickly, after all, the more Dean thought about his sudden creepy visits, the creepier he seemed. He couldn't deny that for three days now he had bothered some guy at his work, despite it being absolutely possible that he could have husband or wife, even children. He didn't want to find out. So when he drove past the corner, the shop disappearing from his rear view mirror, he decided not to go back there again. After all he had never been inside a flower shop less then a week ago, so he was sure he could live the rest of his life as a very happy man without going back to it.   
When he got to work he put the lights next to the tree. He was sure someone would figure out they meant to go on it, and he wasn't in any mood to put them on there himself. 

He had really fucked it up, acted like a complete stalker without even realizing it. The rest of the day he spend feeling down. Horrified by what he realized, as well as dreading the day. Gabriel, Sam's boyfriend, was coming over for Christmas. Of course he was happy for Sam, but jealousy stung like a bitch. His brother had always been better at the dating stuff, while Dean never had more then the occasional night with a stranger, or a friends with benefits he kept until things got to complicated. 

He didn't really mind most of the time, but a happy couple living with him for a week was a kick in the gut after being turned down by someone he hadn't fully realized he was going after. At least the tomorrow would be a Saturday, so Dean would have the morning off. At least until noon, when Gabriel would arrive.  Dean really hoped for a nice good guy, because he had already warned Sammy that he might have to pull the protective older brother card, and with the mood he was in now, that might be enough to scare the man off completely. Dean wished he could remember Gabriel, but they all went to a pretty big school, and Gabriel was a year older, so the chances of them really meeting were slim to start with. 

When he went back home he purposefully avoided the flower shop on his route, not wanting to make Castiel more uncomfortable if he happened to see him pass by. Instead he took a detour home, getting take out before he got back. When he got back Sam was working on something or other for school. Whatever it was, there were notebooks and papers scattered on the table, all marked, colorcoded and scribbled on. 

"I thought you were on a break." Dean noted and Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah from classes, but I've still got a lot to do." He explained. Dean rolled his eyes. "A break is a break if you ask me, but you know, whatever floats your boat." He sighed, putting the pizza boxes on the table. Sam could only just pull away one of his notebooks before Dean got grease on it. At least he got the hint and cleared the kitchen table so they could eat. Dean grabbed both of them a beer before sitting down to eat. Sam smiled as he took a pizzaslice. "I might be the only person that actually eats healthier at college instead of at home." He noted and Dean couldn't help but note that Sammy still considered their apartment home.   
"Nothing wrong with pizza Sammy. It's got everything you need, there's even vegetables." He pointed out, making Sam huff out a laugh. "Tomato sauce doesn't count Dean." He pointed out and both of them chuckled.

Dean actually missed this a lot, just sitting and talking with his brother. He wasn't someone with a load of friends, he didn't really like most people. The only exceptions being Sam and Bobby, but that was family. Still when Sam moved away, half of his social circle was gone. It didn't cause him to much pain, but it made him appreciate these moments. 

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" Dean asked, still chewing on the half slice he just fitted into his mouth. Sam smiled and Dean wanted to roll his eyes at that expression. He got it, they were in love, fine...  
"Gabe will be here around one probably. He got here today so he has to spend the evening with his family first." Sam explained, making Dean snort. "He's a grown ass man right? You make it sound like his mom told him to get home before he can go out to play."  
Sam threw Dean his usual bitchface. "His brother asked him too..." He said pointedly and Dean could feel the subtext in those words. That's why Sam was here as well. Still not wanting to give in to easily, Dean rolled his eyes for good measure before Sam continued. "Anyway, we'll probably go skating on the ice-ring they put up in the square after he gets here. You want to join?" Sam asked, though both of them knew what the answer would be. "No to ice-skating and no to third-wheeling my little brother and his sugardaddy." 

Dean always knew how to piss Sam off. He knew Sam wouldn't have that kind of relationship, but the fact that Gabriel was five years older and, from what Dean had gathered, pretty much loaded, really gave Dean something to work with.   
"If you say something like that when he is here..." Sam started but Dean just laughed. "Than he'll pay me to keep my mouth shut?" Dean filled in, getting even more on Sam's nerves. He could see Sam was about to start a fight so he lifted his hands in mocking innocence. 

"Dude, I won't say it..." Dean promised, making Sam calm down a bit before adding "I'm sure he already knows." in a mutter. Sam kicked him under the table but that seemed to be the end of that argument. Not that Dean liked the following argument better. In fact, it was way worse.   
"So what about you? Still going where the Whiskey takes you?" Sam asked, making Dean look up at him.   
"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked, feeling like he should be offended. Sam shrugged. "Just wondering if you were were settling down a bit yet." Sam said, and Dean could tell Sam was trying to study his reaction. Dean just huffed. "Why would I? Relationships are nothing but trouble. As long as there are bars and pick up lines, I don't need someone to tie me down." Dean smirked, proud of his reply. Sam was less impressed, judging by his face. "Spoken like a true adult." He muttered and this time Dean was the one that kicked him. 

They didn't bring the topic up anymore and Dean was grateful for that. When they went to sleep Dean looked at the Christmas tree before heading into his room. Sammy had always been the sappy one out of the two of them. Dean couldn't imagine wanting to put that much effort into something as useless as Christmas decorations, just to impress some guy. 


	5. Gabe

Dean got up around noon that Saturday. He wanted to sleep in longer, but Sam had insisted he should at least be awake when Gabriel came by.  Once he was showered and dressed it was already half past twelve. The guy would be here in about half an hour and Sam was already full of nerves. Dean rolled his eyes, finding it a mixture of adorable and highly disturbing. After all, they had been dating for over half a year, what did Sam have to be nervous about... Then with a pang the realization sunk in, Dean. The tiny crappy apartment might add to his nerves, but Dean started to suspect that it had more to do with him than with that. Granted, when Dean had first seen Sammy's ex Jessica, he had been a pretty terrible brother. Flirting with her before even introducing himself, making some comments he wasn't to proud of and just being a dick in general. Still he had grown a lot since then, Sammy had to know that. 

It felt lame to ask Sam if Dean was the one causing his nerves, so he didn't bring it up, but he started feeling nervous as well by the thought alone. When the doorbell finally rang Sam jumped yelling "I'll get it!".  Sam even went as far as to pick him up by the front door instead of just ringing him up. It took almost ten minutes before they made their way back up to the apartment and Dean started getting more curious about his bothers boyfriend as he heard them climbing the stairs. Despite all of Dean's teasing and laughing he could still feel there was something special to the moment. This man was important to Sammy, so no matter how much he tried to play around it, meeting him was a big deal to both of them. The door creaked open.

 

He was short. But like really short. Of course Sam had showed Dean a few pictures, but the way they were framed hadn't prepared him for this. A quick glance at Sam was enough to conclude that he pretty much understood Dean's train of thought, and didn't want him to comment on it. Dean instead held out his hand to the other, deciding that was the polite option. "You must be Gabriel." Dean stated, earning a smirk. "Probably."

There was something Dean didn't like about this guy and he had no idea what it was. He was a bit snobbish and obviously thought he was funny, but there was something else. On the other hand there was something likable about him to. He was far less posh and almighty than Dean had though he would be, based on Sam's urge to get it all perfect. In fact he didn't seem to look down on their place or on Dean at all. Granted that would be hard with his height, but still. 

"So Gabriel..." Dean started as he gestured to the couch. Gabriel took place, with Sam sitting down next to him. "Do I need to ask you what your intentions with my brother are?" He asked it as a joke, mainly to annoy Sam and see if he could make his boyfriend at least a bit uncomfortable. Gabriel smirked again, completely unfaced as he lifted an eyebrow at Dean. "I don't think you'd want to hear an honest answer to that." 

Sam hit him in the arm and Dean wasn't sure if he should get angry or if he should laugh at it, so in stead he made an uncomfortable cough before offering the couple something to drink. The more they talked, the more Dean understood what Sammy saw in this guy. He was from a big family of bankers, and he could  had gotten plenty rich from that. He admitted it was still and advantage. But he had chosen to become a lawyer instead because his whole family fought about money the whole time, and he wanted nothing to do with it. Dean could respect that in a way. Still, even if he wasn't greedy or to stand-offish, he was far from modest. Not in a way that looked down on Dean and Sam, but just because he himself thought he was doing well for himself. 

 

When Sam and Gabriel got back from ice skating Dean had already set the table. Dean rolled his eyes when they entered, with Sam holding a bunch of red roses. It was the roses that had caught his eyes initially, but the sticker on the ribbon had him do a double take, it was the same shop. It was dumb of course, but he still couldn't help thinking back at how he freaked out Castiel by going there every day. 

"Yeah..." Sam said in his normal awkward voice, trying to act more casual than he clearly felt about the flowers. "When we were done we went to meet Gabe's brother and apparently he had this waiting..." Sam explained, probably having caught Dean looking at the roses. Gabriel smirked proudly. "Don't pretend like you don't like them..." He told Sam who rolled his eyes at him. "You know I like them." He told Gabriel before turning back to Dean to add some context. "His brother is a florist. His shop is really close by actually."

Dean looked at them confused. "Castiel is your brother?" He concluded, not realizing how harsh he was speaking until the words had left his mouth. Gabriel nodded, just as confused as Dean by the looks of it, and Dean tried to take a less accusing pose. Still Gabriel glared at him. "Yeah, you know Cas?" Gabriel asked, ready to get defensive. Dean couldn't fight the blush burning on his cheeks. "Uh no... I mean not really." He stuttered, feeling like he was on trial. Gabriel's look turned into a slight smirk Dean couldn't help but notice. He sighed as he tried to recompose himself. "I mean, I've seen him around... I've been to the shop a few times."  He said as he tried to sound casual about it all.

Sam lifted an eyebrow as he looked at Dean. "You've seen him around the flower shop?" Sam asked, putting an emphasis on the word flower. Dean crossed his arms, hoping the obvious blush had faded by now. "You don't know who I'm bringing flowers." He threw back, shutting him up for only a second. then he pointed at Dean with a knowing laugh. "So there is some sort of secret love you're getting flowers. I knew you were at the settling down stage by now."  Sam pointed out with a triumphant smirk.

Dean gave him an angry glare, but ignored the comment. Why was Sammy so insistent on Dean settling down any way. He just wasn't that kind of guy, Sammy knew that. Maybe it would be easier to tell himself that any other time of year, when he wasn't thirdwheeling on Christmas. But if he was being honest, He did get a a kind of kick in the gut every time he saw some happy couple making googly eyes at each other in the middle of the street lately. It was sometimes an eyeopener when he got home alone to an empty house when all around him everything was all about family and loved ones and every commercial just spewed chick-flick moment left right and center. 

He hadn't minded yet, not really, not until a few days ago. Until he realized that soon they'd have Christmas dinner with the three of them, pick movies with the three of them and go places with the three of them. It was always three. Whatever they'd do, Sam would have someone there and Dean wouldn't. Dean would have to share his family, and Sam doubled his own. 

He must have looked too deep in thought, since Sam walked off, guiding Gabriel to the couch to watch TV. Dean shook himself out of it and sat down, looking at the two. "So, any hilarious falls?" He asked with his standerd grin, trying to forget the conversation they had just had. Gabriel smirked and Sam shoved him in response. Something had happened, it was clear. 

"Well..." Gabriel started and Sam gave him another look and a shove, both completely ignored by Gabriel who seemed to be even happier to continue his story. "Despite Samshabam here being so great at ice-skating that he figured he could teach me, he managed to skate into the hot chocolate stand, landing face down on the other side of the counter." Gabriel cracked a wider smile, but Dean first looked Sam over to see if he could spot bruises or injuries before  laughing at the story. Gabriel seemed alright to Dean, as far as snobby rich guys go at least. 

Dean could get used to having Gabriel around. Though it was still weird that he was Castiel's brother.  Then again, why would that guy remember him, really. He just went to the shop a few times. Even if it was creepy, it wasn't as bad as he had first told himself, Dean figured. And why would he meet the brother of his brother's boyfriend in the first place. Maybe if it got really serious in a few years time, but that was a long way away, and if Castiel hadn't forgot about Dean already, he would have by then. At least, that was Dean's hope. 

Gabriel talked Sam into watching jack ass and Dean was convinced further that he and Gabriel would hit it off. When it got late Sam announced they should go to sleep. He seemed awkward about bringing his boyfriend into his bedroom with Dean there, but honestly, Dean preferred it to seeing them al cuddly on the couch. He stayed up for a bit longer before heading to bed himself. As he turned off the lights on the tree he sighed. Even if he was lonely, he was lucky Sammy had found someone decent enough. He headed to his empty bed, wondering if he would be alone again next year. 


	6. Christmas eve

Dean still didn't know how Gabriel had managed to get a reservation in for Christmas eve in such a short time. he had insisted he wanted to take Sam and Dean to dinner in return for their hospitality. Even if Dean saw it as a way for Gabe to show off the money he could throw around, Dean was never one to say no to free food. When they got to the restaurant Dean smiled widely. He had expected some over the top fancy restaurants where every entre came with a weird utensil and a microscope. Instead, it was a decent steakhouse. It was expensive, just like Dean had expected, but not as bad as he thought. As soon as they entered Gabriel made his way to one of the waiters and announced their reservation. "Novak, table of four." There was a bit of mischief in his eyes as he stared over at Dean for the briefest moment. Before Dean could ask who the fourth one would be, he got his answer by looking in the direction the waiter was headed. 

Those blue eyes looked at him, just as intensely as they had and Dean wondered if Sam knew enough about restraining orders to help Dean with the one that would surely be pressed against him. Castiel, the florist he had scared into giving Dean free stuff, just to get rid off him, was sitting at their table. A glance told Dean that Sam was as surprised as he was, though he didn't seem to mind Cas joining them. In fact he smiled at the other. "I didn't know you invited Cas." Sam told Gabriel as they made their way over. Gabriel grinned. "He loves this place. And since Dean apparently already knows him, I thought it would be fine." Gabriel gave Dean a smirk the other couldn't read. He was still focus on those words. Did Gabriel tell Cas that, that Dean had said he knew him? He wanted to fall through the floor, but since the earth wasn't merciful enough to burst open and swallow him whole, he made his way over reluctantly. 

There was no way Castiel had forgotten about him yet. He couldn't even look Dean in the eyes.  Dean considered introducing himself, since he hadn't actually done that yet, but Gabriel broke the silence before the awkwardness forced Dean to do so.   
"Cassie, this is Dean. Sam's brother. And Dean, you know Cas right?" Dean nodded slowly. "Hey."   
Cas smiled softly as he looked at Dean through his lashes. Dean registered the blush on Castiel's cheeks as adorable, before realizing he was sporting quite the blush himself. Dean sat down, trying to look anywhere but at the man he wanted to look at. When he dared to bat his eyes Castiel's way, he found the other looking at him as wel. Then he quickly looked at Sam instead before something appeared to click. "So. you're the one that wanted a traditional Christmas?" he asked. Dean could see Cas smile again as Sam looked over to Gabriel. Castiel knew how much effort Sam had put into impressing Gabriel, because Dean had practically told him. "How did you like the flowers?" He asked Sam.   
"They were great Cas. I didn't know Dean could even step foot in a store like yours." Sam grinned. Dean could feel his cheeks burning up again, but he never the less tried to give Sam a look that meant shut up. Sam lifted an eyebrow with an amused smile. 

Cas shrugged a bit awkward but didn't comment. Dean felt a need to apologize but held back. Then Gabriel felt a need to sweep in with a comment again. "Oh Cassie here doesn't mind people that barely visit. Didn't you have a crush on a guy like...." 

There was a hard kick under the table and Gabriel winced visibly. Dean gave Cas a confused look and the other looked away, sporting a bigger blush than he had before. Gabriel looked smug, but Dean ignored him completely.  Instead he looked at Cas. He had his suspicions about what had just transpired but it seemed unrealistic. The table stayed relatively silent except for when they ordered the food. 

During the meal a meager conversation played up again about Christmas plans and new years. Sam talked about their mishap on the ice ring and as long as Dean and Cas didn't talk to each other directly, the conversation kept pace. Just before their desert was served Gabriel told Sam he really had to come with him to meet a few friends Gabriel had spotted a few tables over. No one bought the bullshit excuse, but Dean didn't want to comment and Sam followed Gabriel any way.

So now Dean was sitting across the guy that he maybe hadn't creeped out as much as he had feared. They stayed silent at first, but Dean wasn't one for the long awkward silences. "So, You're Gabe's brother?" Dean said, more then stating the obvious, just for the sake of conversation. Cas sighed. and Dean could feel the tension in the simple  expression. "And Sam is yours." Cas added. Dean nodded. A silence fell upon them again. Dean decided he didn't feel like having things this awkward forever. "I uh, I'm sorry if I creeped you out or something by coming by so often lately..."  
"What?" Cas hesitated, looking at Dean unsure. "Is that why you stopped? I thought I was the one that scared you off." Castiel admitted and Dean felt like Cas was looking right at his soul in search for his reaction. Dean chuckled softly. "I don't scare easily. Not even by obvious set up your brother organised here."   
Cas chuckled. "So you noticed that too." 

"Kinda hard to miss isn't it?" Dean pointed out. "Is your brother always like that?" Dean asked as he looked at the adorable way Cas kept blushing.  
"He has his moments. He hasn't tried to set me up yet." Cas admitted.   
"Can't let the first attempt be a failure right?" Dean tried, relieved to see a broad smiled spread across Cas's face. "If you want to come back to the apartment for some drinks that is."

Cas nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I'd love too c..." His words were cut off by a familiar sound.  
"So are you kids done being awkward, or should me and Sam slip off again?" Gabriel's undeniable voice sounded behind them. Dean turned to look at him. "You're not one for subtle are you?" Dean asked. Gabriel laughed at him. "Subtle is boring Dean. So how about we get back to yours?" Gabriel offered like it was invitation to give. Dean didn't feel like arguing, since he was more than happy about the set up, despite himself. 

They followed Gabriel, who had apparently taken care off the bill during the moment alone, out of the building. As the walked out Gabriel turned and held up a hand. Dean looked at him quizzically, but Gabriel just pointed upward.

Mistletoe.

He looked at Cas, ignoring both their blushes as he kissed the others lips. They were even softer then he had imagined. When they broke apart he looked at Castiel with a soft, warm smile. "Merry Christmas, Cas."  
"Merry Christmas Dean." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the last chapter was a bit rushed and still late. But in the netherlands we also celebrate the second day of Christmas, so it's still kinda on time....  
> I'd love to hear what you thought of it :)


End file.
